


only you

by vilannoying



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, i dont know??, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilannoying/pseuds/vilannoying
Summary: Jean hummed, thankful Jeremy had his eyes closed so he couldn’t see the red flush that snuck it’s way onto Jean’s face.





	only you

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic ever for aftg is jerejean and tbh i couldnt be any more pleased with his this turned out!! literally no editing was done for i apologize for any errors,,,, written for @merrkkat on tumblr for the aftg summer exchange event!!!

They weren’t a conventional couple in the beginning. Not really.

If someone asked Jean Moreau what he thought of Jeremy Knox that first month he joined the Trojans, he would say “nothing”. It wasn’t anyone’s business what he thought of Jeremy then and it’s still no one’s business now (besides Jeremy, that is).

It had taken Jean a while to adjust to life outside the Raven’s nest and even longer for him to adjust to a life with Jeremy. From slow beginnings grew a steady push and pull of giving and understanding that they were both grateful for. They learned things about each other, things no one else knew, and both knew that there would be things about the other they wouldn’t be able to fully grasp.

Jeremy would never know what it’s like to startle awake in the middle of the night, panicked and unable to breathe because a man haunts your dreams. He would never understand the intermittent, latent anxiety Jean still has when when going somewhere alone. It was the same way Jean would never know what it was like getting a text from his mother, asking what he was up to and if he was okay.

It was okay, though, because they had each other. A while back Jean decided that as long as he had Jeremy, things wouldn’t be too bad.

Now, seven years after Jean left Evermore, he finds himself startling awake next to Jeremy, but this time not for reasons he would expect. Jeremy was watching a video and the volume was a bit higher than it should be for this early in the morning. It sounded like something was being fried and immediately, Jean snuffled and turned to face away from his boyfriend.

“Don’t get any ideas, Knox. The last time you attempted to recreate a Tastemade video we almost had to call the fire department.”

Jeremy laughed in that lighthearted way of his and Jean could tell without looking that Jeremy’s eyes were crinkling in the corners. “I’m not watching anything like that! It’s called Miniature Space.”

Upon lack of response from Jean, who was truthfully trying to fall back asleep, Jeremy took the silence as a go ahead to keep talking. “It’s like, food, but it’s all mini. It’s cute.”

If Jean’s eyes were open, he would have rolled them. “It’s before seven, why are you up?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Jean turned back over, opening his eyes so he could look at Jeremy’s face. Jeremy was currently in the middle of applying for a new job and Jean doesn’t remember ever seeing Jeremy as stressed as he is now in all the time that he’s known him. As Jean stared he couldn’t help but think that Jeremy looked a bit older, strangely.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?”

“Not for the reason you’re thinking. I truly, genuinely, woke up.” Jeremy flashed another smile. Jeremy could light up a whole room with his smile if he wanted to. “Besides, there was a little thunder earlier. It’s raining.”

“Oh.” Jean doesn’t really believe him, but he decides he’ll let it go for now. He knows that if Jeremy was really in any kind of trouble or distress, he would tell Jean when he was ready. He shifts a little closer to Jeremy. “What are they making?”

Jeremy seems to light up in their dark room. He always did for Jean. Jeremy moves closer as well, holding his phone between the two of them. “He’s making mini fried chicken. It’s so mind blowing. Like, you shouldn’t be able to cook stuff this small, Jean.”

Jean snorts. Jeremy had a point, he supposed. There was something interesting about these videos. As the mini fried chicken came to an end, Jeremy immediately clicked another. “How long have you been watching these,” Jean rose an eyebrow as he asked, turning his gaze from the video to Jeremy.

Jeremy sighed. “About an hour, honestly. But they’re relaxing.”

Jean took the phone from Jeremy’s hand, much to his protest, and dropped it on the floor.

“What the heck, Jean?”

“You need to rest.”

Before Jeremy could protest further, Jean pulled him down so he was laying down, arm draped over Jeremy’s side to keep him in place. “I know how much you’ve been working lately, but you’re not a machine. Now sleep.”

“I can’t fall asleep on command.”

“Try.”

Jeremy gave a wry smile before closing his eyes. “Oh Jean…”

“What?”

“Thank you.”

Jean hummed, thankful Jeremy had his eyes closed so he couldn’t see the red flush that snuck it’s way onto Jean’s face.

They depended on each other to keep themselves grounded. It was Jean’s job to keep Jeremy from working himself to death (no matter how much he seemed to enjoy doing so) and Jean wouldn’t want to do it for anybody else. He traces lazy circles into Jeremy’s back, eyes wandering over Jeremy’s figure.

“You’re perfect at that,” Jeremy said suddenly, almost startling Jean.

“Making circles?”

“Yes. I’m actually starting to feel tired again.”

“Good. Fall asleep.”

Jeremy laughed and opened his eyes. “I love you, Jean.”

Jean opened and closed his mouth quickly. No matter how many times Jeremy said it, Jean still couldn’t believe it. Jeremy Knox, who was basically an incarnate of the Sun God Apollo himself, loved Jean Moreau. Jeremy, with his sun tanned skin, infectious smile, and inspired, kind approach to life loved Jean. Jean wondered if Jeremy knew how much others loved and adored him, or if he knew how much Jean loved him. Jean would give the world to Jeremy.

“I love you too,” Jean finally said, a soft smile making its way to his face.

Jeremy moved even closer to Jean, burrowing his face into Jean’s chest and Jean let him.

If Jean had learned one thing over all the time he’s gotten to know Jeremy, both as a friend and as lover, it’s that they would always be there for when they needed each other. If they were separated, they would always find each other again. There was no one else Jean would rather spend his life with and he knew Jeremy felt the same.

As long as they had each other, everything would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! comments and kudos would mean the world


End file.
